


Gatos e Corvos (KenHina)

by tay2_2lor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys' Love, Fanfiction, Gay, Haikyuu Week, KenHina Week, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Manga & Anime
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tay2_2lor/pseuds/tay2_2lor
Summary: "Começa com uma rivalidade de times.Um adolescente de cabelo laranja resolve se aproximar do levantador.É aí que tudo começa..."Olá leitores e leitoras,Bem, esse, com toda certeza, é um dos meus ships favoritos de Haikyuu. O nosso gatinho, Kenma, e a nossa tangerina, Hinata.Vai ser uma história não muito comprida de primeira mas realmente espero que despertem intersse.Boa leituraBeijos, Tay, a autora
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei





	1. 0.1

**_Contagem de palavras: 1726_ **

**Kenma Kozume**

Sinto falta. Sinto falta do fundamental. Sinto falta de não ter que me procupar com amizades, interação social...Kuroo foi o único que teve a proeza de se aproximar de mim. Não sei o que ele viu, fui taxado como estranho desde o primário e boatos eram espalhados com frequência. "O Kozume vive isolado com o DS, o que ele tanto faz?" com essa frase, essa pergunta, começaram boatos ridículos.

Nunca gostava de ter pessoas olhando pelo meu ombro enquanto jogava por isso que toda vez que tentavam fechava o DS para não verem. Como crianças possuem a imaginação muito fértil apareciam boatos absurdamente sem noção. Teve uma vez no sexto ano que minha mãe foi chamada no colégio porque chegou no ouvido da diretora que eu estava jogando um jogo, diagmos, inapropriado, exato, fui chamado de pervertido.

Minha infância foi um lixo basicamente falando, se não fosse por Kuroo, não teria sequer uma interação social para minha lista não muito longa de pessoas. Em minha lista tinham somente minha mãe e pai, meus avós e Kuroo.

Embora meus anos do fundamental não serem muito legais sinto falta de não ter que aguentar adolescentes que não usam desodorante e vivem gritando no colégio 24 horas por dia, ainda mais que pratico vôlei com Kuroo e gritos agora são rotina. "KENMA, LEVANTE PRA MIM!" "AQUI, KENMA" "TOQUE PRA MIM!" São frases que escuto com frequência por ser levantador.

Bom fazer o que não é? Vôlei é um dos únicos momentos do dia que não são proporcionados ao meu querido jogo e minha mãe insiste que eu tenho que interagir com mais pessoas então cá estou, última aula do dia no colégio Nekoma, logo após essa aula terminar irei a mais um dia de treino.

A voz da professora de Japonês lateja em minha cabeça me dando dores, uma voz fina e estridente a qual me enlouquece, não gosto de pessoas barulhentas, ok ok, eu sei que o meu melhor amigo é Kuroo Tetsurou mas ele convive mais com Bokuto e Akaashi então não tenho que aguenta-lo o tempo todo. Tadinho do Akaashi, tem que aguentar dois idiotas, Deus o ajude.

Após alguns minutos de devaneio ouço o som alto e claro do sinal de saída e logo percebo que os alunos começam a freneticamente arrumar suas coisas para finalmente ir embora. Era uma Sexta-Feira de verão, concerteza alguns alunos vão se encontrar em uma piscina mais tarde para aliviar o calor com água gelada.

– OE, KENMA! ‐ não é necessário nem olhar para saber quem me chama. Logo alguém alto de cabelo preto espetado se apoia na mesa de madeira que tinha em minha frente enquanto pegava meus livros e guardava em minha mochila.

– Vamos! O treino não vai demorar a começar! - diz quando coloco o livro de ciências na mala preta, simples diria. O olho tedioso pedindo com os olhos para que tenha paciência. Olhei a porta e vi Lev junto de Yaku, também nos esperando.

Com minha mesa livre dos materiais que foram colocados em minha mochila me levanto da cadeira onde sentava caminhando em direção a porta. Logo sinto um braço abraçar-me pelo ombro, ele sabe que eu odeio isso. Tento me soltar de Kuroo mas vi que foi uma tentativa falha. Querendo ou não, Kuroo era mais forte que eu.

Quando nos aproximamos da porta começamos a ouvir uma conversa entre Yaku e Lev. Yaku, irritado com o mestiço por não entender do assunto que tratavam, o qual não decifrei qual, deu um chute em sua panturrilha fazendo Lev agarrar a perna pela dor. Kuroo riu e eu só dei um sorriso leve, sem mostrar os dentes.

– Ah! Yaku, por que fez isso? - pergunta o mais alto.

– Você é muito idiota Lev... - resmungou o líbero.

– Ok, ok, deu os dois, vamos ao ginásio, sim? - fala nosso capitão ao meu lado.

***

Chegando ao ginásio, Nekomata já estava nos aguardando junto dos outros jogadores. Quando nos viu passando pela porta cinza metálica da quadra soprou o apito que incomodou meus ouvidos fazendo eu fechar os olhos com a dor.

– Se reunam próximo a mim por favor - diz o treinador e os jogadores obedecem – Alguns aqui já conhecem o Karasuno certo? - alguns, a maioria do 3° ano, balançaram a cabeça em afirmação – Então, Ukai, o atual treinador, nos convidou para jogar contra o time deles em um amistoso e eu, obviamente, aceitei.

– Então serão Corvos contra Gatos? A Batalha do Lixão? - menciona Kuroo com um sorriso sacana nos lábios – Jogarei contra Daichi novamente... - murmura.

– Exato, mas tem um porém, eles tem calouros aos quais dizem serem prodígios - declara Nekomata.

O time se entreolha e sorrisos surgem em certos rostos. Eu já conhecia o Karasuno, até já jogamos mas agora faz um bom tempo que não nos enfrentamos e tem novatos que não fazem idéia de como jogamos. Vai ser interessante.

***

O treino foi o mesmo de sempre. Cortes ali, saques aqui, levantamentos pra lá e pra cá...No fim, limpava-mos a quadra de madeira cor caramelo e começamos a comentar sobre o futuro amistoso.

– Eles são realmente prodígios ou é só o treinador tentando nos motivar? - ouvi Yaku dizer pegando um pano levemente úmido e colocando sob o rodo.

– Olha Yaku, eu não sei, mas se for realmente verdade será divertido, não? - declara Yamamoto saindo da sala onde guardavam os materiais de limpeza com outro rodo em mãos.

– Não é totalmente diversão Yamamoto, é um jogo de verdade - diz Kuroo atrás de mim.

– O que diz sobre Kenma? - Kuroo pergunta e eu levanto a cabeça, me virando para olhá-lo.

– Não tenho a mínima idéia do que esperar - falo tedioso ignorando o olhar de reprovação de Kuroo.

Mas, realmente, eu não fazia a mínima idéia do que esperar de novatos, são primeiranistas que tem 0 experiência com jogos contra a gente. Eu pelo menos espero não me entediar.

– Eu vou jogar de verde contra outro time! Uraah - grita Lev segurando um pano em formato de punho com a mão direita esticada pra cima. Recebendo um olhar raivoso de Yaku, o mestiço empalidesse e volta a limpar a quadra.

***

Havíamos terminado a limpeza do local e estávamos fechando o ginásio para, então, ir para casa. Kuroo devolveu meu DS me fazendo dar um pequeno sorriso de canto e Kuroo fechar os olhos balançando a cabeça em negação. Os outros já haviam ido na frente e eu e Kuroo fomos atrás, sozinhos.

– Não fique até tarde nesse jogo, temos aula amanhã também Kenma - diz ele olhando para cima como se estivesse admirando as estrelas.

Respondo com "Uhum" enquanto procurava em um jogo para jogar durante a ida a minha casa de metrô. Kuroo respeitava meu espaço e não ficava enchendo o saco para conversarmos. Gostava disso nele.

Caminhávamos em direção à estação em total silêncio, Kuroo me guiando para não bater em postes e paredes de casa enquanto eu jogava.

Chegando lá esperamos o metrô sentados em um banco de madeira velho, aí Kuroo decide conversar.

– Kenma, como você acha que são os calouros do Karasuno? - me pergunta e eu fecho o DS. Eu sou ciente da sexualidade de Kuroo mas não esperava isso vindo dele.

– Achei que você já tivesse achado a sua "alma gêmea"? - fiz aspas em alma gêmea com os dedos segurando o DS na mão esquerda. Vi Kuroo entortar os lábios e me olhar com tédio me fazendo soltar uma leve risada.

– Ele era só mais um babaca - cruzou os braços e olhou para o outro lado.

– Bom...eu espero que tenham meninos atraentes ou, pelo menos, com uma boa personalidade - chacoalhei os ombros em desinteresse e olhei em direção a trilha de trem daonde vinha nosso metrô. Vi que o nosso estava se aproximando.

– Kuroo, chegou - mencionei me levantando e puxando o moreno comigo. Sentamos no banco mais próximo a porta e não falamos mais sobre o assunto tratado anteriormente.

Admito, também quero conhecer pessoas novas e ver se vai acontecer algo mais mas não estou desesperado.

***

Chegamos ao nosso destino e descemos do veículo. Caminhamos mais um pouco juntos até chegarmos a um ponto onde nos separamos. Demos um tchau um ao outro e seguimos nosso caminho para casa de cada um.

Caminhava pelas ruas levemente escuras de Tokyo. Sabia que Karasuno era em Miyagi e nós teríamos uma viagem relativamente longa para o interior para então jogarmos contra a infame escola. Internarmente estava animado, quero conhecer pessoas novas e tentar amizades, embora possa ser difícil, Kuroo e minha mãe estavam certos, precisava de mais amizades.

Perdido em meus pensamentos, nem percebi que havia chegado em casa. Abri o portão de ferro levemente enferrujado pela umidade e entrei na pequena casa.

– Oi Kozume, o jantar está pronto. Tome um banho e desça para comermos - diz minha mãe enquanto dou um beijo em sua bochecha e subo para, então, relaxar completamente.

***

No jantar, comentei sobre o amistoso com meus pais.

– Nossa, sim! Eu lembro que da última vez que jogaram ambos eram potências, o Nekoma de Tokyo e o Karasuno de Miyagi. Eram jogos incríveis - comenta minha mãe comendo o macarrão da tigela na sua frente.

– Você comentou que tem calouros? - pergunta meu pai e eu afirmo com a cabeça enquanto abria os hachis – Será que eles são bons a esse ponto? Digo, vocês estão voltando a ficar fortes como time... - comenta

– Realmente, estamos mais fortes. Acho que esse é o objetivo de Ukai com o Karasuno, mostrar a força dos rivais - comento logo após limpando minha boca com um guardanapo.

Vou admitir, estou preocupado quanto a esses "prodígios".

***

Jantei e lavei a louça que restou e subi para meu quarto pegando meu celular e conversando pela última vez no dia com Kuroo.

**_Kuroo_ **

_Oi Kuroo_

_Eai Kenma_

_Em resposta a sua pergunta do_  
_que você acha que eu espero dos_  
_novatos...._

_Eu acho que vai valer a_  
_pena conhecê-los_  
_e fazer amizades_

_Uau, Kenma Kozume falando_  
_isso???_

_Cala a boca Kuroo..._

_Nossa..._

_Bom, eu quero conhecer pessoas_  
_novas e aposto que você também_

_É claro, quero superar o_  
_último idiota_

_Eu te falei que ele não prestava_  
_mas você não me escuta..._

_Tá, tá, tá, não quero sermão_

_Preciso dormir e você também_  
_então boa noite_

_Boa noite Kuroo_

Desligo o aparelho e fecho os olhos

_"É...será interessante conhecer esses novatos"_

_~~~_

**_Beijos ❤_ **


	2. 0.2

**_Contagem de palavras: 1292_ **

**Hinata Shoyou**

Um novo dia. Bom, segundo dia no ensino médio.

Meu primeiro dia já não foi muito bom. Encontrei aquele "Rei da Quadra" quando fui a encontro do meu novo time de vôlei no ginásio, uma decepção.

Nos desentendemos no meio do treino e o capitão, Daichi Sawamura, nos "chutou" pra fora do ginásio dizendo:

– _Para vocês jogarem direito vocês tem que, pelo menos, se_ _entenderem_

Como? Eu jurei que iria derrota-lo não jogar com ele! Mas eu também quero treinar...Ok, eu vou pelo menos tentar.

O barulho do despertador me assusta. Tinha acorado antes de tocar e não havia percebido. Me levanto sentando na cama sentindo uma pontada no meu pescoço, devo ter dormido de mal jeito.

Me levanto da cama e caminho pelo corredor levemente iluminado pela luz que passava pela janela protegida por barras de aço feitas para impedir minha irmã mais nova de pular pela janela quando era pequena.

A passos lentos, chego ao banheiro de azulejos alternados entre azul e branco. Pego a escova laranja e a pasta de menta e começo escovar os dentes enquanto arrumo alguns fios de cabelo no espelho levemente embaçado por estar sujo enquanto penso em como me darei bem com...ele.

Já de dentes escovados, volto ao meu quarto mais apressadamente e abro o armario de madeira cor caramelo e procuro o uniforme do novo colégio.

– Onde tá, onde tá - falo pra mim mesmo abrindo gaveta por gaveta a procura da roupa preta.

– Mãe, você sabe onde foi parar meu uniforme? - grito do andar de cima ouvindo o barulho de panelas sendo largadas na pia.

– Bom dia Shoyou. Não, não sei filho, você tirou ontem e colocou aonde? - responde também com um tom de voz elevado.

– Argh! - resmungo indo olhar embaixo da cama.

Eu queria me dar uns tapas depois dessa. O uniforme estava jogado sob a cama junto de brinquedos velhos, uma caixa de encomenda vinda de algum restaurante e poeira, muita poeira.

Pego a farda e chacoalho a mesma fazendo o pó voar e eu tossir.

– Tudo bem mãe, achei! - exclamo para a mais velha no andar de baixo.

– Que bom Shoyou. Então, se vista e venha tomar seu café ou vai esfriar.

– Já estou descendo! - falo abrindo a gaveta de meias e pegando a primeira que vejo. Visto a mesma logo após colocando a calça preta e calço o sapato branco e vermelho, amarrando os cadarços de um jeito frouxo e rápido.

Coloco o suéter bege que sempre uso e, por cima, a jaqueta. Antes de descer, me olho uma última vez no espelho me perguntando se iria crescer mais, embora o médico já tenha dito que não passo de 1,65.

No andar de baixo, sentia o cheiro de café se espalhado pela cozinha. Avisto minha mãe em frente a um armário aberto, na ponta dos pés, pegando uma xícara de porcelana para cada um.

**(Nota: eu não sei qual o café da manhã típico do Japão então não vou descrever a alimentação por não querer ofender nenhuma cultura)**

Já energizado para o dia, subo na minha bicicleta sabendo do longo caminho e da íngreme colina que terei que subir para chegar ao colégio. Solto um suspiro sôfrego e começo a pedalar.

***

Já no colégio, desço do veículo e guardo no local onde se colocam bicicletas. Ajeito minha jaqueta e minha bolsa, que quase caía, e corri para a sala.

No corredor, indo em direção a minha sala, encontro...o nome dele mesmo? Kageyama, Kageyama Tobio, indo na mesma direção e o fuzilo com os olhos, o amaldiçoando até a 7 geração. Quem ele pensa que é para vir para o mesmo colégio que eu?

Caminhando pelo corredor iluminado pelas janelas de vidro largas do Karasuno, logo atrás de Kageyama, observo em que direção ele vai, tentando não demonstrar que estava ali.

Quando vejo a sala na qual o moreno entrou, meu sangue ferve. Além de ter que aguenta-lo nos treinos, preciso passar o período inteiro de aula com ele, na mesma sala. Respiro fundo, tentando não mostrar minha irritação.

***

Dentro de sala, no primeiro horário, sentei o mais longe o possível dele, afim de evitar discussões desnecessárias. Sabia que, em algum momento, ele me veria ali, não necessariamente discutiriamos mas batalhariamos com os olhos.

Bom, em algum momento, teria que me dar bem com ele, tenho vontade de treinar de verdade, sentir a quadra de madeira sob meus pés cobertos pelo tênis com sola de borracha enquanto corro para atacar trás uma sensação maravilhosa e libertadora. Embora seja baixo para a posição, a altura que pulo compensa a minha "baixura".

Pensamentos de lá, pensamentos de cá e a voz grossa do professor de história ensinando sobre o passado do Japão me davam sono.

Com o cotovelo sobre a mesa e a mão apoiando o queixo, começo a piscar longamente, mas não durmo. Certeza que se eu dormir terá uma menor probabilidade de eu treinar pois, certamente, Daichi ficará sabendo.

Ouvi um livro ser jogado em cima de uma mesa de madeira. A mesa do professor.

– Hinata Shoyou, minha aula está entediante? - me encoli na cadeira enquanto olhares curiosos e divertidos olhavam em minha direção. Se eu falasse sim, será que seria expulso?

Não respondo nada e, com o intervalo de tempo, o professor vira em direção ao quadro novamente, voltando a passar o giz branco pelo mesmo fazendo o som típico. Os alunos também se viram com o tempo e eu me ajeito na cadeira. Sinto um olhar se queimar em minhas costas e olho na direção que sinto que está vindo.

E lá está ele, Kageyama, me encarando com um sorriso cínico. Sim, ele está me zoando mentalmente. Não encaro devolta, tentando me acalmar e não pular no pescoço dele.

***

Depois de certo tempo a aula entediante que estava terminou e o horário do meu suposto treino começara. Fui a procura de Kageyama para resolvermos a nossa pequena discussão. O encontro descendo a escada então o chamo.

– Ei, você! - grito o chamando a atenção. Sem falar nada ele aponta para si mesmo como se perguntasse se era com ele que estava falando – Você mesmo! - falo me aproximando.

– Você não é aquele de antes? - suponho que com antes ele queira dizer ontem quando fomos expulsos do treino.

– Sou eu sim. Bom, de acordo com o treinador, temos que começar a nos dar bem de algum modo se não não faremos parte do time - falo olhando levemente para cima por ele ser alto, bem mais alto que eu – Eu suponho que você queira treinar também então... - extendo mão direita a ele, em forma de cumprimento - ...vamos fazer uma trégua?

Ele me olha de cima abaixo com um olhar confuso que logo depois se torna convencido.

– Claro, porém, eu ainda irei te derrotar - fala apertando minha mão e serrando os olhos numa tentativa de parecer intimidador.

– É isso que veremos - provoco devolta, apertando sua mão ainda mais forte.

***

Já no ginásio, explicamos ao treinador, o qual o nome descobri que era Ukai, o nosso acordo e ele nos deixou participar do treino. Nos apresentamos aos presentes e começamos a aquecer.

Após o aquecimento, ouço o apito de Ukai ecoar pela quadra nos chamando para nos reunirmos.

Sentamos em meia-lua virados em direção a Ukai o esperando começar a explicar o porque da reunião.

– Então, vocês aqui, alguns pelo menos, devem conhecer o Nekoma certo? Pois bem, o nosso incrível Professor Takeda aqui conseguiu um amistoso contra eles para descobrirem mais sobre os nossos calouros - aponta para mim, Kageyama, Yamaguchi e Tsukishima - e nós conhecermos os calouros deles.

Vi certos rostos expressarem confiança outros alegria mas todos estavam ansiosos quanto ao assunto, inclusive eu. Conhecer novos times e pessoas é incrível.

~~~

_**Beijos ❤** _


	3. 0.3

**_Contagem de palavras: 1380_ **

**Kenma Kozume**

Acordo no dia seguinte me sentindo ainda cansado, parecendo que dormi somente 1 hora. Sim, eu joguei até tarde mas não foi tanto.

Me levanto devagar vendo o quarto girar por causa da tontura momentânea de quando se levanta rapidamente. Olho meu celular vendo mensagens de Kuroo em uma tentativa falha de me acordar com o toque do celular. Levanto da cama aonde estava sentado e amarro meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo indo em direção ao banheiro para lavar o rosto. Me olho no espelho percebendo como as raízes do meu cabelo ficaram mais compridas desde que pintei meu cabelo, preguiça de retocar além de eu querer meu cabelo antigo novamente.

Escovo os dentes com a pasta de menta que havia sobre a pia. Com as necessidades feitas, volto ao quarto à procura de uma roupa para passar o sábado, ou melhor, o fim de semana pois não troco de roupa com grande frequência. Pego o celular do criado mudo e checo as mensagens de Kuroo.

_**Kuroo** _

_Kenma, vamos sair hoje,_   
_por favor (9:34)_

_KENMA LEVANTA, SÃO 11 DA MANHÃ(11:07)_

_Quanto tempo você dorme_   
_nos fins de semana???(11:57)_

_Quer saber?? Desisto,_   
_vou sair sozinho também(12:22)_

O Kuroo é muito dramático pra mim, ele sabe que eu jogo até tarde nos fins de semana...Enfim, ele saiu sozinho? Irei também, preciso ir à loja de jogos de qualquer jeito e sei que Kuroo não iria comigo. Saiu uma nova versão de um jogo antigo que tenho em meu DS e quero atualizar a mesma. A loja não é tão longe então irei a pé e também porque minha mãe não me daria dinheiro para o metrô e o meu está contado para comprar o jogo.

Coloco o celular, um fone de ouvido e meu DS no bolso da minha calça vermelha e desço as escadas encontrando minha mãe na sala vendo TV, um programa de piadas as quais nem mesmo Kuroo riria mas minha mãe fica até sem ar com elas.

Vou até a cozinha sem chamar muita atenção e, por estar com pouca fome, pego somente uma maça e minha mochila e saio pela porta dos fundos.

\- MÃE, VOU SAIR E JÁ VOLTO - grito da porta a fechando logo em seguida ouvindo um "SE CUIDA FILHO" ser gritado a distância.

Coloco os fones conectados ao meu celular botando a primeira música da minha playlist para tocar guardando o celular novamente no bolso. A loja é a algumas esquinas à frente então eram, no máximo, uns 25 minutos de caminhada.

Chegando na loja relativamente vazia por ser horário de almoço e vou a procura do que eu queria na seção de jogos portáteis.

\- _Cadê, cadê, cadê você..._ \- murmuro a mim mesmo a procura do jogo que eu queria.

\- A procura de algum jogo em específico moço? - um senhor pergunta ao meu lado me assustando mas logo respondo:

\- Conhece esse jogo aqui? Estou a procura da atualização - mostro a foto com o celular e ele serra os olhos parece que está pensando em algo.

\- Sim, sim, o temos, por aqui por favor - ele faz movimentos com a mão me chamando para ir atrás dele me levando a um corredor no fundo da loja aonde haviam vários chips para atualização de jogos. Ele vai em direção a uma prateleira específica e pega um pacote com o que eu suponho ser o jogo que eu quero.

\- Aqui moçinho, quer instalar já? - fala entregando pra mim e eu balanço a cabeça em afirmação. Entrego o dinheiro em suas mãos junto com o DS. Ele injeta o chip e uma tela branca com a clássica faixa de carregando aparece. Já estava acostumado a esse tipo de coisa levar um tempo então fui dar umas voltas na loja para ver se tinha algo que me despertasse o interesse.

***

\- Jovem, tudo pronto, a atualização já está prontamente instalada, mais alguma coisa que gostaria de levar?

\- Nada mais senhor, muito obrigada pela ajuda - respondo pegando o dispositivo e guardando no bolso novamente.

Sai da loja e caminhei por alguns metros. Estava ansioso para jogar então sentei em uma mureta qualquer próximo dali e liguei o DS abrindo no jogo que eu atualizei.

Pouco tempo após eu ter começado a jogar ouvi passos vindo em minha direção. Torci internamente para que, por acaso, não fosse o Kuroo até que vejo uma cabeleira alaranjada aparecer a distância. Mais relaxado por saber que não era ele voltei a jogar normalmente com o ruivo se aproximando cada vez mais para, pouco tempo depois, ele estar parado ao meu lado observando eu jogar.

\- O que você está jogando... - pausa querendo saber meu nome.

\- Kenma, Kozume Kenma. Quer ver de perto? - decido esquecer aquela e problema de não deixar as pessoas verem meu jogo principalmente por esse garoto ter me chamado atenção. Ele balança a cabeça freneticamente em afirmação para então sentar ao meu lado.

\- Então...Kenma certo? Você joga tão bem. Ali cuidado! - ele coloca a mão em meu ombro e aponta para a tela mostrando um inimigo, o qual mato logo depois.

\- Você não me disse seu nome - murmuro audível e ele me olha com um sorriso.

\- Meu nome é Hinata, Hinata Shoyou! - ele se levanta apontando pra ele mesmo e estufando o peito me fazendo dar uma leve risada da situação.

\- Kenma, você é daqui? - pergunta e eu afirmo ainda olhando em direção ao jogo - Onde você estuda?

\- Nekoma 

\- P-PERA, NEKOMA? EU TENHO UM AMISTOSO DE VÔLEI CONTRA A SUA ESCOLA DAQUI A ALGUNS DIAS! - responde frenético e eu pauso o jogo por um momento.

\- Você também joga volêi? 

\- Como assim também? VOCÊ JOGA? NA NEKOMA? QUAL SUA POSIÇÃO?

\- Me responde primeiro Hinata

\- S-sim, jogo sim!

\- Eu sou levantador, mesmo que contra minha vontade...

\- Eu sou atacante central!

O olho estranho, ele não era muito mais baixo que eu mas eu não tenho nem 1,70...

\- Com essa altura? - pergunto e ele me olha irritado.

\- SIM, COM ESSA ALTURA - fala cruzando os braços de nariz empinado me fazendo rir baixo.

\- Era só uma simples pergunta, não precisa se estressar. Você estuda na Karasuno então? - ele balança a cabeça em afirmação - Vamos jogar um contra o outro então...Você é um dos primeiranistas prodígio que falaram?

\- Acho que sim? Só elogiaram meu rápido mas eu não me consideraria um prodígio 'pra ser sincero...

Rio baixo. Esse menino me chamou muito a atenção, espero encontrá-lo mais vezes depois do amistoso. A sua altura impressiona ao falar que é atacante mas já ouvi falar de atacantes com essa altura, como o Pequeno Gigante.

Por obséquio, olhei o horário no celular e percebi que terei que voltar ou minha mãe irá começar a ficar bem preocupada.

\- Nossa, o horário...Hinata certo? Tenho que ir, você tem telefone? Quero ter mais chance de conversar com você - o digo.

\- Sim, tenho sim é ***** ****- diz devagar para fazer questão de que não erraria nenhum número.

\- Então...te vejo qualquer dia? - ele diz e eu sorrio leve e afirmo com a cabeça.

\- Tchau Hinata, até o amistoso - falo o acenando enquanto caminho em direção a minha casa colocando os fones de ouvido. Ele acena de volta com um sorriso largo no rosto enquanto volta correndo na direção de onde veio.

***

Em casa retiro minha mochila, colocando-a sobre o sofá da sala, e aviso a minha mãe que cheguei.

\- Oi Kozume, estou fazendo a janta, tome banho e desça quando estiver pronto ok? - fala e aceno que sim com a cabeça.

Por incrível que pareça, ainda penso na minha conversa com Hinata, quer dizer, ele em si não sai da minha cabeça.

***

De banho tomado, depois de jantar, estou me preparando para deitar. Pego o celular e vejo mensagens tanto de Kuroo quanto de Hinata. Abro a de Hinata primeiro.

**_Hinata_ **

_Oi Kenma! É seu número_   
_certo? Espero que seja(19:37)_

_Sim, sou eu Hinata,_   
_(20:02)como vai?_

_KENMAAA!!! Eu vou bem,_   
_cheguei em casa vivo(20:03)_

***

Fiquei um bom tempo conversando com Hinata, tanto que esqueci das mensagens de Kuroo, mas sei que ele não se importa...eu acho. Bom, de qualquer jeito, adorei conversar um pouco mais com Hinata hoje, ele é...intrigante. Os assuntos sobre os quais ele fala são aleatórios mas interessantes, ele sabe manter uma boa e longa conversa. Isso é...maravilhoso.

~~~

**_Obs.: eu CLARAMENTE não sei como um DS funciona, não sou muito do mundo de jogos...hehe...Mas se não for assim pelo menos finjam que é (●'◡'●)ﾉ_ **

_**Beijo ❤** _


	4. 0.4

**_Possível tw: crise de ansiedade_ **

**_Contagem de palavras: 1544_ **

**Hinata Shoyou**

Manhã de domingo e não quero levantar por preguiça. Nem mesmo olho o celular e me levanto após bocejar cansado. Olho pela janela vendo carros e motos passarem com pressa para chegar a algum lugar que desconheço seja sua casa, indo à praia, ao Shopping...Bom, isso não é da minha conta de todo jeito.

Ouço meu celular vibrar sobre a cabeceira de madeira ao lado da cama. O pego em mãos então abrindo a mensagem.

 ** _Kenma_**

_Bom dia Hinata(9:33)_

KENMA!

A nossa conversa ontem foi deveras engraçada e interessante. Kenma não pareceu ser muito de conversar de primeira mas no fim ele acabou cedendo e me deixando descobrir um pouco mais sobre ele mesmo. Ele estuda na Nekoma, joga vôlei como levantador, seu melhor amigo é Kuroo Tetsurou, que joga no bloqueio central, pelo que me lembre, seu treinador se chama Nekomata o qual os treina a vários anos.

 _ **Kenma**_

_Bom dia Hinata(9:33)_

_(9:47)BOM DIA KENMA!!!!_   
_Como vai??_

_Vou bem, obrigado por perguntar._   
_Sabe, eu tava_   
_pensando da gente sair hoje a tarde,_   
_o que acha?(9:48)_

_Pode ser a qualquer horário_   
_que quiser só me avise logo_   
_antes de sair(9:48)_

_(9:48)VAMOS, VOU ME ARRUMAR_

_(9:48)Blusa branca, preta_   
_ou vermelha?_

_Hinata, ainda são 9_   
_da manhã...(9:48)_

_(9:48)EU SEIIIIII só não quero me atrasar,_   
_normalmente demoro muito_   
_tempo pra achar uma_   
_roupa decente pra sair..._

_...Beleza mas tá bem cedo(9:49)_

_(9:49)De qualquer jeito,_   
_sabia que eu sou bem indeciso??_

_Suponho que seja(9:49)_

_Então vá se arrumar que_   
_eu tenho que descer ou_   
_minha mãe vai começar_   
_a gritar comigo(9:49)_

_(9:49)Vou indo então,_   
_te vejo mais tarde_

_OK, até mais tarde(9:49)_

EU VOU SAIR COM O KENMA! Bom, tenho que comer algo e me arrumar para hoje a tarde.

\- MÃE! EU VOU SAIR HOJE A TARDE COM UM AMIGO - grito do andar de cima esperando uma resposta.

\- Que horas exatamente filho? - fala entrando no meu quarto me olhando de cima a baixo vendo que ainda estava de pijama e com cabelos bem engrenhados fazendo ela balançar a cabeça em negação enquanto esperava a resposta para a pergunta anterior.

\- Umas...duas da tarde?

\- Isso é uma pergunta ou uma afirmação Shoyou?

\- Os dois?

Ela me encara com olhar de tédio encostando o ombro no batente da porta.

\- Pode ir sim filho, apenas volte antes das oito horas e não esqueça de me avisar quando estiver voltando - ela fala segurando a maçaneta da porta para fechá-la.

\- Obrigada mãe! Acho que só vamos almoçar alguma coisa e passear por umas ruas então é provável que eu volte até mesmo antes das cinco - digo e ela da um sorriso confirmando com cabeça antes de sair do meu quarto.

Começo a me arrumar. Uma camisa preta simples, sem estampa, e uma calça jeans azul marinho. Me olho no espelho levemente sujo que tinha na parede branca do quarto. Torço o lábio em negação e procuro outra roupa que me favoreça.

No fim acabei pegando uma blusa branca colocando por cima um casaco preto e uma calça azul clara. Nos pés tinha os tênis que sempre uso para treino, branco com detalhes vermelhos. Olho no espelho novamente dando um sorriso de vitória. 

Ouvi meu estômago roncar e lembrei que esqueci de comer algo. Olhei o horário vi que ainda eram 11 horas e que dava tempo de, pelo menos, comer um pouco de qualquer coisa que eu achar na cozinha para me encontrar com Kenma à tarde.

***

Saio pela porta da frente com chaves em mãos para então abrir o portão da frente. Olho meu relógio novamente e vejo que não são nem uma da tarde ainda. Ligo para o Kenma pra avisá-lo que estou saindo enquanto caminho pela calçada de cimento cinza com um mato crescendo fracamente por entre os buracos.

\- Moshi Moshi? - ouço Kenma do outro lado da linha com a voz abafada, provavelmente está comendo algo.

\- Boa tarde Kenma! Liguei pra avisar que estou saindo de casa nesse momento, e quanto a você? - respondo.

\- Estou te esperando no metrô pra irmos fazer algo e aproveitei e comprei um onigiri pra mim enquanto você não chegava - diz do outro lado da linha, pelo que eu ouvi, mordendo mais un pedaço do onigiri.

\- Ok, já chego. Compra um onigiri pra mim também? Eu juro que te paho depois, por favor... - peço ouvindo uma risada nasal de Kenma.

\- Claro. Venha logo se não vou embora - diz desligando e eu começo a apertar o passo em direção ao metrô.

***

Murmurando uma música vou me aproximando do metrô e vejo Kenma de longe sentado. Ele parece estar com um...jogo em mãos?

Fui chegando por trás em passos silenciosos. Meu objetivo era assustá-lo.

Levantei as mãos devagar e abaixei, apertando-lhe os ombros.

\- BOO!!! - gritei.

E agora é que eu percebo que fiz merda. O jogo, que agora vi que era um DS, foi ao chão, parecia até em câmera lenta, se espatifando.

Eu e Kenma paralisados encarando o eletrônico quebrado.

Eu caminho ao seu lado com uma gota na cabeça.

\- Ha Ha, Oi - falo dando um sorriso sem graça esperando um sermão de Kenma com os olhos fechados. O mais alto, quase nada mais alto, solta um suspiro e eu encolho.

\- Olá Hinata - diz em um tom baixo, quase triste.

\- Então...acho que devemos ir atrás de outro DS?

\- Não se preocupe, não te culpo. Se eu disser que eu estava preparado para isso você ficaria chocado? - fala tirando a mochila das costas e abrindo o zíper maior e procurando algo dentro da mesma.

Para minha surpresa, talvez nem tanta, ele tinha outro DS na mochila.

\- Kuroo constantemente rouba meus DS' para me fazer treinar - conta fechando a mochila e colocando as alsas sobre os ombros novamente para, então, ligar o videogame - tenho esse reserva comigo na mochila.

Pisco curioso. Quem é Kuroo?

\- Quem é Kuroo? - repito a pergunta, dessa vez em voz alta, a espera de uma resposta.

-Eu já não havia tte falado? Meu amigo e capitão do Nekoma, você vai conhecê-lo essa semana no amistoso - responde começando a andar indicando que era para eu segui-lo.

\- Interessante...qual a posição dele? Eu esqueço fácil, haha...

\- Bloqueio Central

\- IGUAL A MINHA! - falo animado

\- Sua? Você não é baixo demais pra ser do bloqueio?

Murcho com a pergunta. É como se uma flecha acertasse meu coração em cheio mas entendo o seu questionamento.

\- Tecnicamente... - respondo ainda chateado.

***

A tarde passou voando. Almoçamos num local próximo ao metrô, uma comida muito boa eu diria. E caminhamos pela cidade pelo resto da tarde.

Kenma me contou mais sobre ele mesmo e eu contei de mim. Ele não fala muito mas percebesse que ele é muito inteligente. Seu cabelo cobre-lhe o rosto aos lados.

\- Kenma? - pergunto enquanto caminhamos segurando uma das mechas de seu cabelo na lateral e a puxando pra trás.

Kenma vira o rosto bruscamente e empurra minha mão pra longe. Ele começa a respirar deperessa e logo percebo o que está acontecendo e o porque de seus cabelos serem compridos.

Largo a bolsa no chão e abraço Kenma o mais rápido o possível tentando acalmá-lo.

\- Kenma, Kenma, inspira, expira, inspira, expira - o instruo e ele me ouve respirando no ritimo falado. Nos ajoelhamos no chão ainda mantendo o abraço.

Percebo que a respiração do mesmo vai diminuindo e ele se acalma.

\- Kenma m-me desculpa eu não‐

\- Não se preocupe, você não sabia, tá tudo bem - diz ele com um sorriso sem mostrar os dentes, um sorriso de conforto - Aliás, obrigado Hinata, sem você aqui eu provavelmente estaria pior agora - termina me abraçando devolta. O abraço dele era caloroso e aconchegante, é como deitar em nuvens.

Nos levantamos e limpamos os joelhos com as mãos para tirar a sujeira que havia no asfalto de nossas calças.

Voltamos ao local aonde nos encontramos e de lá iriamos cada um para sua respectiva casa.

\- Então...acho que é aqui que terminamos nossa viajem - disse colocando as mãos na cintura e Kenma sorri.

\- Nos vemos no amistoso Hinata - diz ele olhando pro chão - Obrigado denovo por mais cedo, sem você não saberia o que fazer.

\- Não, não me agradeça, fui eu que causei aquilo em primeiro lugar - respondi com uma mão na nuca.

Kenma então me abraçou me deixando congelado em choque. Senti meu rosto esquentar enquanto o abraçava devolta.

\- Tchau Hinata.

\- Tchau Kenma!

~~~

**_Eu não sou diagnosticada com ansiedade mas sempre que estou sob muita pressão ou até mesmo em momentos aleatórios acontece comigoo que aconteceu com Kenma. Quis apenas representar o que sinto além de ser canon que o Kenma usa o cabelo cobrindo os olhos por conta da ansiedade. É isso por hoje e, denovo, desculpem pela demora do capítulo._ **

**_Beijos ❤_ **


End file.
